<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Curse of the Trident's Fury by TitanMaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962560">Curse of the Trident's Fury</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanMaster/pseuds/TitanMaster'>TitanMaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, F/M, Supernatural - Freeform, ghostly characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:08:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanMaster/pseuds/TitanMaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost from Salineas's, and Mermista's past, are returning, and now Bow, Sea Hawk, and. Netossa must figure out the truth of what is happening, only to be caught in the middle of a race to control Etheria's oceans. The question is: which side will they choose?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>OC/Mermista</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>She-Ra</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somewhere in the Etherian Sea</p><p>The sea was calm this particular night. It was practically empty too, save for a single fishing vessel. The two fishermen had hit the jackpot that night, hauling catch after catch. They were now emptying the last catch of the night.</p><p>"We sure picked a good night to fish, brother." Said the first one, a tall, fair-skinned girl with her brown hair hanging down one side of her face and wearing a turquoise wet suit, the typical outfit of some Bright Moon fishermen and divers.</p><p>"Yup, the people back home are gonna eat well for sure, sis." Replied the other, a muscular, olive-skinned young man with his brown hair in a wolf tail. They were just about to turn the ship and head for home when the girl spotted what looked like a column of smoke, easily visible in the moonlight.</p><p>"Hey, do you see that?"</p><p>"Yeah, what is it?"</p><p>"I don't know. Let's go check it out."</p><p>The boy was hesitant: "You sure that's a good idea?"</p><p>"What if someone needs our help?"</p><p>"Eh. Fair enough…I guess."</p><p>It did not take long for the ship to reach the source of the smoke, and what the siblings found shocked them to the core. Two ships, or rather what was left of them, were seen. Dead bodies littered both the decks as well as the surrounding water, and one of the ships was in flames, hence the smoke. Obviously, a massive battle had happened here, and it didn't end well for either side. The siblings were at loss for words at first, the sight seemed just too bizarre to be real.</p><p>Just then, something caught the girl's eye: "Look there, I think he's still alive!" she said pointing to what seemed to be a man floating on a piece of broken wood. The two hauled him aboard and sure enough, although his eyes were closed, he was still breathing. His clothing revealed him to be a merchant from Bright Moon, but he was cut in multiple places and his clothing was torn.</p><p>"He's unconscious," said the boy, "Here, help me carry him to the cabin."</p><p>Suddenly, the man shot awake, screaming and clutching the boy's arms. It took several minutes for the two siblings to calm him down as well as calm themselves, but the merchant still had a terrified look in his eyes. When they asked him what had happened, all he could get out was: "Came under attack…crew of the dead…ship from the sea…destroyed us both…must warn them…he's back. HE'S BACK!"</p><p>"Warn who? Who's back?" asked the girl, still trying to make sense of what he said.</p><p>The man stared at her with a terrified look: "Talison… The Trident... He's returned…warn everyone!"</p><p>Just then, the boy caught a glimpse of a parchment attached to the merchant's sleeve by an unusual looking needle stabbed through the fabric, as if someone else had put it there. Upon removing it and unfolding it, the parchment read:</p><p>'They will never control the sea... I will.'</p><p>-Captain of the Trident's Fury</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Merchant's Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adora and the other Princesses learn of the mysterious attack from its sole survivor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adora could tell today was going to be interesting. She had woken up at her usual time, thinking it was going to be another peaceful day on Etheria, only to have it rudely interrupted the second she walked out of her room by her friend Bow as he ran by. Apparently, the entire Princess Alliance was being called to the meeting room; someone had come to the Bright moon castle demanding an audience with them saying it was important. What exactly was so important that it demanded the entire Alliance's attention, she had no idea, but she had the feeling it couldn't be good. Making sure she had transformed into She-Ra, the three entered the meeting room.</p><p>Most of the Princesses had already arrived. Netossa, Spinerella, and Frosta were in their usual spots. Catra was standing nearby, discreetly scratching the column she was leaning against only to stop and look away once she saw Adora and Bow enter the room. Glimmer had also recently entered and was taking her spot at the Queen's chair. Most interesting however, were Mermista, Perfuma, and Seahawk. They were interacting with someone whom Adora could only assume was the one who wanted to see them so badly. Perfuma seemed to be trying to comfort him, a man who appeared to be wounded and in an almost traumatized state, while Entrapta stood near her typing who knows what into her tracker pad. Mermista and Seahawk were talking between each other with Mermista holding what seemed to be a small piece of parchment; both seemed disturbed. Adora and Bow took their seats.</p><p>"Sooo, what's up with him?" Bow asked pointing at the visitor.</p><p>"No idea," Glimmer replied, "Apparently some fisherman rescued him from a shipwreck and the second he got on land he bolted straight here."</p><p>"Shipwreck?" Adora asked, "You think it was accidental?"</p><p>Netossa spoke up: "Considering this guy's condition, I'd say it was an attack of some kind."</p><p>"Impossible, who would be brave enough to attack one of our ships? The Horde is gone." Catra interceded.</p><p>Mermista and Seahawk paused their conversation: "There are other dangers besides the Horde, Catra." Mermista said.</p><p>"Guys, can't we save the arguing for later," Perfuma interrupted, "This poor thing's scared to death."</p><p>"Well, has he said anything?" asked Adora.</p><p>"Not really." Perfuma answered, "The guy's so traumatized by whatever happened it only comes out in fragments. Something about the dead, someone returning, and something about a trident."</p><p>"The Trident's Fury."</p><p>Everyone looked at Mermista, her face solemn and almost sorrowful, as if saying that name hurt something in her soul.</p><p>"The what?" Frosta asked.</p><p>Mermista held up the parchment: "This parchment was found on the man. The name on the bottom reads 'Captain of the Trident's Fury' So it has to be from him."</p><p>Seahawk interrupted: "Buuut, as I was just explaining to Mermista here is that that is, unfortunately impossible, as that particular ship went down years ago, and its captain with it. It couldn't possibly be from him."</p><p>"Well, there's only one way to be really sure of what happened." Adora said, standing up and walking over to the merchant. Kneeling down in front of him, she reached out to touch his face, and used some of her healing magic to calm him down. After a few seconds, the merchant's breathing slowed and his expression softened. Then he spoke: "Thank you, She-Ra," then, looking to the other Princesses: "I'm sorry if I disturbed anyone, if you had seen the things that I did last night, you would understand."</p><p>Glimmer spoke: "Well then, tell us. What exactly did happen that night."</p><p>Entrapta spoke up too, holding up her tracker pad: "Oh, and be as detailed as possible. I want to record this as accurately as possible just in case we might need it later."</p><p>Everyone else glared at Entrapta: this was not the time for research. The merchant nodded: cleared his throat, and began:</p><p>"It was night. We were on our way back to Bright Moon from a successful day at one of the port towns. Our ship was running smoothly and we had not been waylaid by a single pirate, which was a surprise considering we were near their waters, but a welcome one. Then, our lookout saw it: a ship that was so damaged we thought it was a shipwreck. But then we realized, shipwrecks don't float perfectly on top of the water, and they certainly don't move, and this one was doing both, and coming straight for us. The crew started to give the ship more speed, but by that time, it was too late. The ship was just about upon us when it began to open what I can only describe as its jaws. The entire front split in half through the middle and opened like a mouth, only closing down when it reached the side of our ship, locking us in. We took up arms, ready to defend ourselves. That's when the crew swarmed aboard.</p><p>They were the most terrifying things I had ever seen. Men with flesh and muscle torn away, even to the bone in places. Their eyes were a deathly white and their clothes were torn as well. We attacked with all our strength but nothing seemed to work, our blades didn't affect them at all. However, their weapons could and they had soon huddled what was left of the crew into a defensive circle, cutting down whoever got too close. I was one of the remaining few, wounded but still able to fight. This fight however, I soon realized was hopeless. Even our own ship was slowly going down, crushed by the jaws of the other ship.</p><p>Then we heard it. It sounded like a leviathan of the sea, but this was no monster, as we soon found out. Just then, a second ship appeared from out of the water, as if it had come from the sea itself. It looked that way too, as the ship was covered in barnacles and all kinds of sea plants on it. It was far more whole that the ship attacking us, but the prow was designed in a way that it looked like it had large fangs like an actual sea monster. The ship shot out of the water and smashed right through both of the ships. I was thrown back and hit my head on the wall. When I regained my senses, I saw that I was being faced by a different crew than before. Where our attackers were, I did not know, but these seemed more human, except that they seemed a mix of sea creatures as well as human. I was so dazed and terrified by the current experience that I had no idea how to react. One of them, I can barely describe him as the dark of night covered most of his features, walked up to me and, leaning down, he said, 'There's no need to fear us. We are not the enemy. Besides, I need someone to send out my message' and with that he attached what I know realize was that parchment to my arm. I asked him who he was, but the only response he gave me was 'Captain of the Trident's Fury". After that, they disappeared, and the last thing I remember was hearing cannon fire and then flying backwards as the ship of our attackers exploded and our ship with it."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Legend of the Trident's Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mermista and Sea Hawk reveal what they know about the mysterious ship.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Princesses all stared at the merchant in shock when he finished. They weren't expecting anything like what he described.</p><p>The merchant continued: "It was only until moments later when I was slowly regaining my senses that I realized I recognized the ship's name, and its captain. That's why I came straight here to tell you personally. You are the only ones who might actually hear me out."</p><p>"Well, I can certainly see why," responded Bow, "That whole story is a bit hard to fully grasp, even for us."</p><p>"Thank you for telling us." Glimmer said, "You can go now, we'll discuss what to do about this."</p><p>The merchant nodded his thanks and left the room, escorted by two guards.</p><p>Once the merchant had left, Glimmer looked at Mermista and Seahawk: "Mermista, Seahawk, I noticed your guys' reaction when the name Trident's Fury was mentioned. Do you know of the ship he's talking about?"</p><p>Mermista looked away; tears were starting to form in her eyes: "It's not something I like talking about." she responded. Then, nudging Seahawk: "You do it."</p><p>Seahawk sighed and then cleared his throat: "Both Mermista and I have an…interesting history with that ship as well as its crew. In fact, my sister, Diala, was first mate on that ship. It was the one of the most feared Rogue Pirate ships back in its day."</p><p>"Rogue Pirates?" Bow asked, slightly lighting up in interest, "What are Rogue Pirates?"</p><p>Catra spoke up: "I actually have heard of them before. Rogue Pirates were pirates that acted more like vigilantes: chasing down and attacking criminals and even Horde ships while acting outside of Etherian law. They were really annoying for us Horde troops to say the least."</p><p>Bow was starting to have one of his fanboy moments: "Awesome." He whispered.</p><p>"Indeed." Seahawk continued, "The captain of this particular ship was a handsome lad by the name of Drake Talison. He was known for being equally friendly to everyone in the kingdoms as he was ruthless to those he hunted. Ships that ended up in his sights usually did not last long."</p><p>"So, how does Mermista tie in with this ship? We obviously know your connection through your sister, but if Mermista is about ready to break down over there, then she got involved somehow too." Netossa explained.</p><p>"Yeah, see, that's the sensitive part." Seahawk said, "Mermista and I were also good friends with Talison. He would sometimes invite me on some of his adventures on the sea. Though with Mermista…well…it was a bit more than just friendship…"</p><p>Looking at Mermista, Perfuma immediately understood: "You loved him, didn't you?" she asked her.</p><p>Mermista, hanging her head and with her eyes closed, didn't even look back at Perfuma, but she slightly nodded her head.</p><p>Seahawk nodded too:" And the crazy thing is was that he loved her too. I personally can't tell you how exactly this happened or how they first met; Mermista never bothered to explain that."</p><p>"So, what happened to him?" Entrapta asked, having stopped typing on her tracker pad a long time ago to better listen.</p><p>"To be honest, we're not completely sure." Seahawk replied, "All we know is that about four years ago, Talison and his ship was attacked by an unknown vessel. The attacker was destroyed, but, sadly, the Trident's Fury went down with it. Neither Talison nor his crew have been seen since."</p><p>"And you know this how?" Frosta asked.</p><p>"Word of the ship's destruction went pretty quickly through Seaworthy. I was in town when it first got out."</p><p>Adora looked at Mermista: "Mermista, I can't believe that you were carrying something like that around and didn't tell anyone about it! That must have been terrible for you."</p><p>Mermista nodded through her tears: 'It was." she replied.</p><p>Seahawk nodded: "No one saw her for months after the incident. I assume you all can imagine what she was doing."</p><p>The other princesses nodded in agreement, remembering how Mermista had practically isolated herself for days on end after losing her kingdom, Salineas, to the Horde.</p><p>"So, if he's dead, then this note couldn't possibly be from him. It's impossible." Netossa said, being her practical self again.</p><p>"She has a point." Frosta agreed.</p><p>"No," Mermista said, finally looking up at the others, "It's him, I'd know this handwriting anywhere."</p><p>Suddenly, Entrapta snatched the parchment out of Mermista's hands and began looking closely at it.</p><p>"Hey! What are you doing?" Mermista asked, "There isn't anything else on that thing that we haven't already showed you."</p><p>"But what if that's what we were supposed to think?" Entrapta replied holding it up for Mermista to see. Apparently, one of Mermista's tears had fallen on the parchment, and a green shimmering light could be seen where it landed. Seahawk took a closer look: "Of course, sea ink! You have a keen eye, Entrapta."</p><p>"Sea ink?" Adora asked.</p><p>"It's a Rogue Pirate invention used to send secret messages. We need sea water to reveal it though." Then, holding it up in front of Mermista: "Mermista, spray this a bit, please."</p><p>Summoning a bit of water, Mermista soaked the parchment. Seahawk then laid it down on the table and everyone gathered around it as a new series of shimmering green letters appeared on the parchment: SW/T-DLA-MET</p><p>"It looks like some kind of code." Frosta said.</p><p>Seahawk was lighting up almost as much as the letters: "That's because it is! This is Pirate code, used to further keep secret messages secret should the sea letters somehow be discovered."</p><p>Catra seemed impressed: "Wow, these guys were more organized than I thought."</p><p>Adora looked at Seahawk: "Can you read it?" she asked.</p><p>"Indeed, I can. One of the many things that came out of my friendship with Captain Talison." He studied the sea letters: "'SW' means Seaworthy. The dash means that 'T' is a place in Seaworthy, which most likely is the Seaworthy Tavern. 'MET' means they want us to meet them there. And the 'DLA' is the name of who we are supposed to meet, I think."</p><p>"Diala?" Glimmer asked, "You said she was a member of that crew."</p><p>"Maybe." Seahawk agreed, "But I'm not getting my hopes up just yet."</p><p>"So, I guess if we want answers, we should probably go find this person at the Seaworthy Tavern." Bow said.</p><p>Mermista shook her head: "I'm not going," she said, "This is painful enough for me already."</p><p>"Well, Seahawk should definitely go." Glimmer said, "He did figure out the code in the message after all."</p><p>Seahawk nodded: "I will gladly lead this expedition! If anyone wants to join me, speak now."</p><p>Bow immediately raised his hand: "I'm totally going!"</p><p>Most of the other princesses shook their heads; they had their own duties to attend to, and Adora had to stay behind to continue restoring the damage that Horde Prime had caused.</p><p>"More water?!" Catra shuddered, "No thanks."</p><p>Netossa sighed and then stood up: "Well, if no one else is volunteering, I guess I can go. Someone's gonna need to be a voice of reason on this mission anyways."</p><p>"It's settled then.' Glimmer said, "When do you guys think you will be able to leave?"</p><p>Seahawk smiled: "As soon as I can get the ship ready. Bow, Netossa, meet me at the docks as soon as you are ready to leave!" With that Seahawk ran out of the room with a cry of "ADVENTURE!"</p><p>Perfuma put a comforting hand on Mermista's shoulder: "Don't worry. I'm sure we will get this all figured out. Everything's going to be fine."</p><p>Mermista nodded her thanks, wiping tears out of her eyes: "I hope so." she said. Adora looked at Bow and Netossa.</p><p>"You should probably pack quickly." she said, "He tends to get his ship ready pretty fast when he's excited."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Seahawk, Bow, and Netossa follow the clues on the message...and meet the mysterious contact.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once everyone was on the boat, it was a while before they reached Seaworthy. Seahawk tried to help pass the time with his shanties, and Bow eagerly joined in as he always did. Netossa, however, was just annoyed with the both of them and went below decks to try and get some space away from the singing. Eventually, they arrived at the town of Seaworthy. Once they docked, Seahawk led them to the tavern.</p><p>"Follow me. I know exactly where we need to go." he said. As they walked through the town, Bow started to notice something.</p><p>"Guys, look around. Were the people acting this weird when we were here last time." he asked.</p><p>Netossa and Seahawk looked around. "They seem to acting fine to me." Netossa said.</p><p>"Look closer. At their expressions."</p><p>Upon a closer look, Netossa realized Bow was right; the people were going about their normal business, but they seemed to be looking around anxiously, as if something crazy was going to happen at any second.</p><p>"Why do they look so nervous?" she asked.</p><p>"I don't know, but there is definitely something going on that we don't know about yet."</p><p>Netossa nodded in agreement: "We should ask when we get to the tavern."</p><p>Just then, Seahawk announced: "Here we are!" as they came to a medium sized building that, judging by the noise coming from inside, was definitely a tavern.</p><p>Seahawk turned to the other two: "Let me do the talking to start with. Just in case." He said, opening the door. As the three walked in, they went straight for the bar table, walking past the tables full of sailors talking, and/or drinking. The bartender walked up as they approached: "Can I help you?" he asked.</p><p>"Yes," Seahawk replied, taking out and showing the parchment, its sea letters still shining on the damp paper, "We are supposed to meet someone here. Might you know anything about this?"</p><p>The bartender studied the parchment and chuckled: "Been a long time since I've seen Sea Letters used. Must be important if your contact is using em."</p><p>"You think so?"</p><p>"Heh, with what's going on, I wouldn't be surprised if he knows something and is using those Sea Letters to hide it."</p><p>Netossa spoke up: "What exactly is going on? Is that why everyone here is acting so weird?"</p><p>The bartender chuckled more: "So you noticed that too? To answer that, something has been goin on, and we don't know when it'll come here. The seas have begun to boil and turn to blood. Fewer ships are coming back, and fewer survivors, who all claim their ship was attacked by living shipwrecks and zombie sailors."</p><p>"Just like what the merchant told us!" Bow said, "Did any of the survivors mention a second ship that appeared out of the water and smashed both of the other ships?"</p><p>The bartender pondered this: "Hard to say as all the stories get mixed up over time, but I think only one survivor ever mentioned such an incident like the one you mentioned. Why?"</p><p>"Well, we found a merchant who told us of such a thing happening. He claimed the ship was the Trident's Fury returned."</p><p>"Talison's ship? HA!" the bartender laughed, "Now that's definitely a first. These stories just keep getting better and better."</p><p>"I wouldn't consider it a mere story, pal." said a girl's voice.</p><p>The trio spun around to face a young woman walk up behind them. She was wearing a pirate's garb, a white shirt and dark pants under a long, black coat; a pirate's sword hung at her side. She wore a boot on her right foot, but her left was what was probably a peg leg, if peg legs also had the appearance of a crab's leg. She wore a wide, tricorn hat and her light hair flowed down slightly past her shoulders in unusually thick locks. No, not locks, they were tentacles like that of an octopus, writhing around at the ends, something which slightly scared Bow. The girl seemed soaking wet, as if she had just walked out of the water, and her hat, coat, and part of her face were dotted with barnacles. Her face seemed to be the only normal thing about her: it was a light skinned face with deep, sea blue eyes.</p><p>She smiled: "I believe you three are supposed to meet me here." she said, "I'll take it from here, bartender." The bartender nodded and walked away, but it was obvious even he was getting creeped out by her appearance. The only one not affected by her looks was Seahawk, who, after a few moments of staring, asked: "Diala? Is that really you?"</p><p>The girl smiled and chuckled: "It's been a long time brother. Now come, we have much to discuss and I'm sure you have a lot of questions."</p><p>Diala then led the three to a booth secluded at the back of the tavern. Once they sat down, Bow asked: "Seahawk, THAT'S your sister?!"</p><p>"Indeed, I would recognize that face anywhere." He replied, "But sister, what on earth happened to the rest of you? You look…"</p><p>"Terrifying?" Diala said, "Yes, I know that I'm a bit hard to look at now. One of the side effects of our curse."</p><p>Bow perked up: "Curse? What curse?"</p><p>Diala continued: "Well, long story short, when our ship went down, it landed near a source of the Sea Gate's magic, which then infused a bit of its power into both us and the ship and saved us from dying. Unfortunately, it also trapped us under the ocean itself and made us look…something like…this." She said gesturing to herself.</p><p>Netossa spoke up: "Wait, if you were trapped under the sea, then how are you here?"</p><p>"That started when the Sea Gate itself began to weaken. Eventually, it weakened so much that we were freed from being cursed under the waves, but that was the only thing that we were freed from."</p><p>Seahawk spoke: "So it's true? The Trident's Fury has returned?"</p><p>Diala nodded: "Yes it is."</p><p>Then Netossa asked: "But the Sea Gate was practically destroyed when the Horde took Salineas, so shouldn't the rest of the curse be broken?"</p><p>"We thought that same thing, but we soon realized this curse came from more than just the Sea Gate's magic, we were meant to do something. What that something was we did not know until recently, when we saw what the Sea Gate's full destruction let out."</p><p>It took them a few seconds to ponder, but Bow finally said: "The zombie sailors? The ones attacking our ships?"</p><p>Diala grimly nodded: "The dead are returning to our seas. And not just any dead either; the vengeful, evil ones. We soon realized after discovering them that we were destined to hunt them down and destroy them until the Sea Gate, and Salineas were restored. That isn't easy, because since the Horde disappeared and left Salineas abandoned, it's been a mad scramble to control the seas. Right now, there's only one thing that can tip the scales in our favor."</p><p>"What is it?" asked Seahawk.</p><p>"I can't tell you. Not here, there's too many listening ears. If anyone else got wind of what we're going for, it would be more chaotic than it already is."</p><p>"Then let us help." Seahawk said, "I used to be good friends with Talison, surely he would agree to have us help him in this particular struggle."</p><p>Bow agreed: "If Seahawk trusts you, then I trust you, I'm helping."</p><p>Netossa shrugged: "Well, I might as well tag along. You guys might need my…strategic skills."</p><p>Diala thought for a few moments, then said: "Well, I suppose you could help us out, but to get full permission, you'll have to speak with Talison himself."</p><p>"And where is he exactly?" Netossa asked.</p><p>"Not here, but if you want to meet him, I know where you will be able to find him as well as the rest of us."</p><p>"Well, where then."</p><p>One of Diala's tentacles reached behind her head and pulled out another parchment and a quill pen. Taking both with her hands, her right hand revealed to have some sort of crustacean-like armor covering it while the left hand was normal, she drew out a small map and marked a point on it. Giving it to Seahawk, she asked: "You remember where this is, right?"</p><p>Seahawk studied it for a bit, then responded: "Yes, I'm pretty sure I do."</p><p>"Meet us there under the cover of night, I'll let the captain know you're coming."</p><p>"Alright then. He's still friendly, right?"</p><p>"For the most part; the curse didn't really change our personalities, except give us a huge intolerance of evil ghosts."</p><p>"Right then," Seahawk said, then, taking his sister's hands in his own, "Don't worry, your still my sister, and I will do everything I can to free you."</p><p>Diala smiled: "Love you too, brother. See you tonight." Then, removing her hands from Seahawk's, she seemed to melt through the wood and disappeared.</p><p>Bow jumped out of his chair, his eyes wide: "Uhhhh, where did she just go?"</p><p>Seahawk shrugged: Who knows? Now, it's still a few hours until nightfall, so let's get some food, drink, and rest. We'll leave at sunset to continue our ADVENTURE!"</p><p>Netossa shook her head; she had a feeling that Seahawk had no idea what he was agreeing into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Diala's physical design was inspired by POTC's Davy Jones. This whole story is going to have a big Pirates of the Caribbean feel to it, for those of you who enjoy those movies(I certainly do).</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Trident Rises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The three arrive at the meeting spot...and get more than they expected.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as planned, the ship left just as the sun was beginning to set. A good thing too; by the time they were close to where they needed to be, night had already fallen and a minor rainstorm was blowing through. Diala's makeshift map had supposedly led the trio to the middle of nowhere in the ocean with the hope that they would find some sign that this was where they should be.</p><p>"Did your sister ever specify what the marker was?" Netossa asked Seahawk, who was at the wheel with the map in hand. Netossa was getting very fed up; she was soaking wet and they had not found the meeting place at all.</p><p>"Not exactly," Seahawk replied, "if there's one thing my sister was never good at, it was being specific about certain important things."</p><p>"Like where exactly to meet?"</p><p>"Eh, pretty much."</p><p>"Let me see the map."</p><p>Seahawk hands Netossa the map, and she begins to study it with her usual intent. The location was marked well enough for them to know the general area, but the only marker of anything was a ship with what seemed to be a crack in the middle.</p><p>"This ship must have some kind of significance to it, otherwise she wouldn't have drawn it," Netossa said to herself, "But what? That crack could mean anything from a lightning bolt on the side, to its being a shipwreck."</p><p>"Well, it obviously has to do with a ship, so I've just been looking for anything that's a ship." Seahawk replied.</p><p>"You mean like that?" Bow asked pointing over the side. Netossa and Seahawk followed his gaze; sure enough, there was a ship wrecked on a rocky island.</p><p>"Good eyes, Bow!" Seahawk said turning the ship towards the island, "That must be our meeting place."</p><p>A few minutes later, the ship arrived to the island. They had to stop some distance out from it lest they risk wrecking their own ship. Luckily, the water was calm enough to where they could anchor safely and sail out in a rowboat, which, of course, they did. Arriving at the wreck, the three immediately saw men scattered around the ship. Some were dead, but a few were wounded and shivering, as if frightened by something.</p><p>"Let's see if we can ask one of them what happened here." Bow suggested. Seahawk nodded and walked up to one of them. Kneeling down to get a closer look, Seahawk noticed an octopus like symbol tattooed on the man's arm. Even more disturbing was that Seahawk recognized it.</p><p>"These men are from the Oktopi group."</p><p>"The what?" asked Bow.</p><p>"A criminal organization that was based in Salineas as well as Seaworthy." Seahawk replied, "Though I had no idea they were still around after Salineas fell."</p><p>"Of course, we are." The man hoarsely said looking up, "When Salineas fell, we took the opportunity to take the power of the seas for ourselves. We were never expecting that HE would return though. Until he started attacking us, destroying our ships, one by one. Striking from below…"</p><p>"Who?" Netossa asked.</p><p>"The Captain of the Seas." The man replied, "At least, that's what we call him. He's the scariest one on the ocean, which just became even more so with what he's become now."</p><p>The trio looked at each other; they were all thinking the same thing: Talison.</p><p>As if on cue, a massive splash could be heard behind them. They whipped around to see a ship, about the size of Seahawk's, explode out of the ocean.<br/>The Trident's Fury had arrived. <br/>It was just as the merchant had described: a deep green color, and covered with barnacles and other sea plant matter. The bow was shaped to form a set of menacing jaws, made even more terrifying by the seaweed dangling from some of the teeth. The trio could only stand in shock at the sight; Bow and Seahawk even had their jaws wide open; the ship was more stunning in person than they thought.</p><p>Suddenly, they heard cries of terror behind them. Whipping around they saw Oktopi goons being snuck up on and grabbed by new sailors that, adding on to their shock, were emerging from the wood. There were about six of them, each with some part of a sea creature or ship hybridized into their anatomy. One of them, a lizardman with a steering wheel sticking out of his back and carrying an axe approached them. The three were so terrified that they immediately drew their weapons. The lizardman lifted his axe, sensing a fight.</p><p>"Not them, Atrius!" said a voice. The lizard looked to his right as Diala walked up, cutlass in hand.</p><p>"They're the ones who want to see the captain." She continued. Atrius simply grunted and moved on to the next hostage. Diala turned to the group.</p><p>"I see you followed my map well enough." She said.</p><p>"Yeah, well you could have been a bit more specific than a ship with a zigzag on it next time." Netossa said.</p><p>Diala shrugged, "It was the best I could do in the time frame."</p><p>"You certainly weren't kidding either," said Seahawk gesturing to the other crew members, "You guys went through a heck of a transformation."</p><p>"Yeah, well, we make the best of it. It's certainly been a big help when we're attacking guys like these," Diala replied, "So, you want to help us round up the last of these stragglers?"</p><p>Within a few minutes, the last of the surviving Oktopi thugs were found and lined up on the side of the ship, the crew of the Trident's Fury standing in front of them, waiting.</p><p>"So, what now?" Bow asked.</p><p>"I'm not sure. Let me ask Diala." Seahawk replied, then turning to Diala herself, "Dear sister, what do we do now?"</p><p>"Now, we wait for the captain himself to arrive. Once he finishes dealing with these guys, I'm sure he will be more than happy to speak with you three, especially you, brother"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Oh, yeah. He hasn't forgotten the friendship he had with you, and he especially hasn't forgotten Mermista, though I'm sure you probably already figured that out."</p><p>"My goodness, he must miss her greatly."</p><p>"You have no idea, though he does his best to conceal it among the crew when he need to get down to business."</p><p>Just then, a thumping noise could be heard, both groups turned to the source of the noise to see a lone figure rise from the water and walk onto the deck of the ship. The sea crew, Diala incuded, chuckled menacingly as the thugs began whimpering in fright. <br/>Talison had arrived…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Talison</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Captain Tallison reveals what happened all those years ago.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seahawk had remembered Talison from the years before and now it seemed like he had hardly changed. He still had the dark blue waist-length coat, tricorn hat and dark pants and boots. However, that was where the old look ended. Obviously, there were some barnacles and other sea matter covering Talison's coat and hat, but just like the rest of the crew, he had his own unique look. His skin was now a dark grey, like that of a shark's. His eyes were yellow and reptilian. As he walked, Seahawk also noticed what seemed to be a cluster of wood fused on and even through his leg. To top it off, Talison's left hand was revealed to have been turned into the sharp claw of a crab or lobster (it was hard to say which).</p><p>As Talison approached, Diala walked up to him and gave a small salute.</p><p>"All the survivors are here and laid out for you, just as usual, Captain." She said.</p><p>Talison nodded, then walked over to the group of surviving Oktopi thugs, who were all trembling at the sight of him by now. Talison looked over each of them.</p><p>"It hurts, doesn't it?" he asked the thugs, "To seemingly have all the power and joy you could ever want, then to have it all blown away just like that. Well, consider this payback, because that's EXACTLY what your boss did to me and my crew. However, I am a generous captain, so I will make you a deal: the one who tells me where Arthur Sinbad is and what he is planning, I promise he will go free. So, any volunteers?"</p><p>"Don't do it guys." Said one of the thugs. Talison turned to him, then walked up and grabbed the thug's neck in his claw, lifting him off the ground.</p><p>"A bit of a tough nut to crack, I see." Talison said.</p><p>"I would rather die than tell you anything, you inhuman bastard."</p><p>"I'd choose my next words carefully if I were you." Talison said through clenched teeth, now revealed to be razor sharp like a shark. The thug simply chuckled: "If only you had the guts to protect Mermista with that kind of ferocity these days."</p><p>That was the final straw; Seahawk noticed that even Talison's own crew became nervous at the mention of the princess's name. Talison's grip tightened on the thug's neck, his anger now clearly visible.</p><p>"I'll show you ferocity." He growled, then, signaling Atrius with his head, he let go of the thug and stood back as the mutant lizardman walked up and brutally killed the thug with his axe, throwing the body into the sea afterwards. Seahawk was shocked at what just happened; he knew Talison was ruthless to criminals, but it was nothing like this. Netossa just stood, eyes wide in shock, while Bow hid behind Seahawk in his terror.</p><p>"Hide me." He whispered. Talison then turned to the rest of the thugs, whose terror was just multiplied.</p><p>"Anyone else?" Talison asked.</p><p>Moments passed, and it seemed that the rest were as unwilling to talk as the last one. However, just before Talison could give the order to kill the rest of them, one of the thugs blurted out: "Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't hurt me! Please!"</p><p>Talison walked up to him: "Are you sure?"</p><p>The thug shakingly nodded.</p><p>"Alright then. Wise choice." He gestured to another of the crew members who walked up and pulled him out of the crowd.</p><p>"As I said, whoever talks, lives. He's spoke up, so I will spare him. Anyone else want to join him, maybe fill in any details he might miss out on?"</p><p>The thugs were silent. One of them even looked at the one Talison pulled out and growled: "Traitor." Talison simply shrugged: "Suit yourself." He nodded to the crew, and then the crew, Diala included to Seahawk's shock, walked up, drew their cutlasses, and stabbed each of the thugs through the chest. As the thugs dropped to the deck, dead, Talison turned to the crew.</p><p>"Back to the ship, everyone, and take him with us."</p><p>"Oh, and captain," Diala spoke up, "The three I mentioned earlier are here as well to speak with you."</p><p>Talison turned to where his First Mate was pointing and saw the trio, even with Bow cowering behind Seahawk.</p><p>"Seahawk?" Talison said, recognizing his old friend.</p><p>"Drake," Seahawk replied, "What on earth has happened to you?"</p><p>Talison sighed: "It's a long story. It's best if I explain everything back on the ship, if you want to come with us."</p><p>The trio looked at each other, they didn't really have much of a choice. They followed the crew back to the Trident's Fury. Once on board, Talison gestured to the trio: "There are some things I need to attend to real quick, so you can wait in my cabin until I come in to join you. Then we'll speak." Then, pointing to the captive thug: "Take him to the brig, we'll interrogate him there."</p><p>Seahawk, Netossa, and Bow all went into Talison's cabin, and it was nothing like what they were expecting. The desk with the map was in the back as usual, but there were some other odd things as well. The wall on the right was covered in what appeared to be drawings of different places and ships.</p><p>"Wow, this guy must have a lot of free time." Netossa said looking at the pictures.</p><p>Bow gasped in amazement and went over to a massive black arrow hanging on a wall: "I've only heard stories about arrows like this." He said excitedly.</p><p>Seahawk went over to the map: it looked like a map he had never seen before.</p><p>"What are you looking for?" he asked studying he map, then a faint glint caught his eyes and he saw a small, silver locket on the table, and underneath it was another sketch, this one revealed to be the smiling face of Mermista.</p><p>"Woah," Seahawk marveled, "He never forgot about her after all, did he?"</p><p>"Of course I haven't." said a voice. The three whipped around to see Talison, standing in the doorway of the cabin.</p><p>"Not a day goes by that I don't think of her. The pain I'm in at having to be separated from Mermista for this long is more than you may realize." He continued.</p><p>"I'm sure it is," Seahawk replied, "Four years is a long time to be separated from any loved one."</p><p>Talison nodded in agreement: "What exactly has happened in the four years we've been trapped, aside from Salineas being destroyed? I'm curious to know."</p><p>"You might want to sit down for that. Quite a lot has actually happened."</p><p>A little less than an hour later, Seahawk finished recounting the events of the past four years.</p><p>"So, let me get this straight," Talison asked, "She-Ra is back, Hordak is now on our side for some odd reason, and the one really behind the Horde is destroyed, probably for good, and everything is now peaceful?"</p><p>"That pretty much sums it up." Netossa replied, "Though I can see that things are still pretty bad out here on the seas."</p><p>Talison nodded: "It has been ever since Salineas fell, and it's gotten especially hectic recently with the appearance of these ghost sailors that are attacking everyone. The Oktopi haven't been making it easier, those bastards."</p><p>"Sorry, can I just ask something," Bow interrupted, "Is that a shadow bolt on your wall?"</p><p>"Yes, it is," Talison replied, "Found that stuck in my ship after we fought back a Horde battleship attempting to invade Salineas back when it was still around. Before this happened." He said, raising his claw.</p><p>"What exactly DID happen?" Netossa asked.</p><p>"Now that is a bit of a long story, so I'll try to make is as short as possible. Seahawk, you remember that whole thing Mermista's father did when he called in a bunch of suitors to try and marry her off?"</p><p>"Of course," Seahawk replied, "I would have joined that group, but they wouldn't let me in."</p><p>"Same here, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. With some help from my crew, I managed to sneak in without any trouble."</p><p>"So THAT'S how you first met."</p><p>Talison nodded: "I was smitten with her at first sight, same as you, so I wanted to try my luck at it. When it became my turn to try and woo her, I was simply myself around her, and then one thing led to another, and somehow she ended up loving me in return. Amazing since a bit of our time involved chasing down an Horde vessel."</p><p>"Bet that was a happy moment for you." Bow said.</p><p>"You have no idea," Talison chuckled, "However, when Mermista declared me as the one she loved, it didn't exactly go over well with another one of the suitors; a powerful, young businessman from Salineas named Arthur Sinbad."</p><p>"The guy you asked about back on the shipwreck?" Netossa asked.</p><p>"The same. Turns out he was also secretly in charge of the Oktopi cartel and wanted to marry his way to the throne to further enhance his power. When he realized I had bested him in winning Mermista, he became incredibly jealous and was dead set on getting rid of me, though I would never figure that out until much later."</p><p>"What happened?" Bow asked, becoming very interested in the story.</p><p>"Well, a few months later, me and the crew had finished another one of our campaigns against the cartels. It was easy, as usual, and we were now on our way back to Salineas. The others were happy for their hard-won victories; I was just happy I would be seeing Mermista again soon. We were nearing the Sea Gate, when we were met with something I never expected. Sinbad had somehow been able to amass an entire Oktopi fleet, which was waiting for us. That's when I realized his intentions."</p><p>"What did you do?" Netossa asked.</p><p>"The only thing we could do. We fought."</p><p>The scene flashes back to the battle, Oktopi ships were burning all around as the Trident's Fury continued firing, pushing its way through the fleet.</p><p>"It was going pretty well, and I believed we were gonna make it. Then…"</p><p>In the flashback, the side of the ship explodes, sending Talison flying and impaling and trapping his leg in broken wood. In pain, he turns to see Sinbad's massive warship appear, firing heavily on Talison's ship. Trapped he can only watch as members of his crew are murdered brutally, as the warship leaves, Talison can hear Sinbad yell: "This is what happens to those who cross me!" Then an explosion erupts on Sinbad's ship as a few surviving crew members open fire, damaging the ship. However, Sinbad still managed to escape. Diala runs up to the deck where Talison is trapped.</p><p>"Captain!" she cries. Then turning to the rest of the crew, "I need some help here!"</p><p>"Who's left?" he asks.</p><p>"Not many, just a few." Diala answers looking at the few that are left, each one wounded.</p><p>"You should get to the lifeboats while you can," Talison said, "You'll probably be able to sneak past that bastard."</p><p>"But what about you?"</p><p>"I can't go with you. My leg is pinned and the ship is sinking. I have to stay behind. A good captain always does."</p><p>"Well, with all due respect Captain," Diala says, "We're not going anywhere."</p><p>A few minutes later, the ship finally went down. Before they went under, Talison took out the silver locket that he had from his time with Mermista.</p><p>"I'm sorry," he says, tears in his eyes, "Forgive me." Then, the last of the ship went under the waves. As it did, part of it touched a glowing stream of magic energy that flowed to the Sea Gate. As it touched, a bright green light shot through the whole ship and the crew, changing them and giving them new life.</p><p>The scene changes back to Talison and the trio in the cabin. Bow is on the verge of tears.</p><p>"That's so terrible," he says.</p><p>Talison nodded: "It was only a few years later that we were able to finally resurface."</p><p>"Now I know why you hate Arthur Sinbad so much." Netossa said.</p><p>"That little bastard will pay for what he did. Luckily, I know the perfect way to get back at him."</p><p>"Which is?" Netossa asked. Just then Diala burst into the room: "Captain! You need to hear this!" she said.</p><p>"What is it?" Talison asked.</p><p>"We just finished interrogating the prisoner."</p><p>"What did he say?"</p><p>"It's Sinbad. He's going for the crown!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>